Always and Forever
by Stellapulse
Summary: A clean sonadow oneshot. Once Robotnik discovers that Shadow is gay, an attempt to snuff out the hedgehog's life is immediately put into action. But Shadow isn't alone anymore. His boyfriend Sonic will do anything to protect him. Rated T for blood.


"You my most disgraceful, sinful invention ever created. I'm doing the world a favor."

Doctor's voice rings out from a microphone on the wall, crackling with static and full of hate. I can feel my ears twitch slightly from the harsh words. To be honest, I'm very confused. Doctor is very upset with me, and I don't know what I've done wrong. It must be a horrible thing though, because he's kidnapped me from my home ; and now I'm tied by my arms and wrists with thick coils of wire that are attached to a huge ring of copper.

I'm centered and upright in this metal ring, causing me to be slightly suspended in midair. The tension from the wire cuts into the sensitive veins on my wrists, and even though I'm meant to be an ultimate life form, it hurts like hell.

The pain allows me to easily contort my face into a vicious expression. I use it to aim a glare at the one-way mirror that Doctor is hiding behind. "What have I done?" It's not a very challenging statement at all, but my mind can't conjure up anything better in this situation.

"You are queer."

My answer is simple and clear. I hate Doctor, yet somehow his offensive words manage to stab my pride in the heart. Even worse, I begin to realize that even though I thought I was an independent being, Doctor was somehow stalking me from his underground base. And just when I do something he doesn't approve of, he's got me trapped like a little bird again. My freedom is a lie, and it always has been.

The fact sends my blood pulsing and bubbling rapidly with familiar hate. It's been a while since I've felt this way. My life has been so happy lately. It seems bitterer now because I'm no longer used to it.

My body is trying to calm itself down by sending images of my love flashing through my head. Even though these are little daydreams, I can feel the warm, gentle embrace of his peach colored arms as we sit together at a deserted beach. His beautiful emerald eyes sparkle like the ocean as he says my three favorite words. "I love you."

"Any last words, Shadow?"

My nostalgia ends, and I'm plunged back into cruel reality; A world where love is defined by close-minded, ignorant people like Doctor. I feel my lip curl over my fangs in disgust as I growl at him, "I see nothing wrong with the way I am. You are punishing me for the wrong reasons… AND I HATE YOU!"

The words echo softly in the domed white room for a few seconds. I don't like to admit it, but I slightly doubt what I've said is true. For that I am a terrible boyfriend.

Doctor waits a few more seconds before proceeding with his plans. I hear his voice one last time over the microphone. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

The next moment my eyes fail me. Instead of the lab, I see searing white. Unbelievable pain claws through my entire body as the vinegary smell of burning flesh and fur dominates my senses with nauseating force. I'm under the terrifying illusion that my every blood vessel is bursting apart. On top of it all, a deafening series of cracks and pops roar in my ears.

Then suddenly, I feel nothing at all. Something like a wave crashes over my consciousness. I no longer see white, only a deep, murky black. The cracks and pops are replaced by unearthly screaming. It seems like a stranger's voice, but in a few seconds I realize the sound is coming from my lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp_

My feet are making that tapping sound on the tiled floor as I run. Most people would find it annoying, but for me, it's comfortingly familiar. It slides easily with my rapid train of thought as I dash through this maze that Doctor calls a lab. There are so many hallways and turns that it's teasingly cruel.

This is one mission I absolutely **can't** fail. Shadow is here somewhere, I know it. I have to find him before something bad happens. At least, I think something bad is going to happen. It's hard for me to believe he would vanish for three days without giving at least me an explanation.

_Sonic, you're the first one I've ever trusted since Maria... died._

Shadow's voice rings in my ears. It's impossible for me to be hearing him so clearly now, at the speeds I'm going at. Unless… I'm hallucinating….

Panic is making me unable to think straight.

_It's weird, I've never felt this way before… it's like I want to be with you all the time. And my heart beats so hard that it hurts when you're near. What's wrong with me, Sonic?_

Those were the words he used the day we realized our feelings for each other. Shadow… my sweet, misunderstood Shadow. Who would think there is so much innocence left in that mind of his? He's a handsome, immortal teenager, frozen in time. Like my very own Edward Cullen.

_I found the word love in the dictionary, just to check, and its definition is like yours. I think I love you Sonic… is that the correct context?_

Oh God, I have to find him.

Further down the very hall I'm running in, a horrible screaming begins fill the entire building. Whatever creature making that noise must be suffering; Pain has twisted its voice to a shrill point where it sounds almost unnatural.

My blood runs cold, and I gasp as I nearly trip over my own feet. A single, terrifying thought crosses my mind.

Shadow is in pain.

I draw closer to the source and swerve aside to the open door. I see everything in sequence; the control room I'm standing in, Doctor with his hand on a lever of some sort, and through a glass window, a magnificent circular mass of electricity and the burning silhouette of Shadow in its center.

I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I did some things...

I'll just say this: Within seconds, Doctor is not alive anymore, the electricity has stopped, the wires holding Shadow have released their grip, and my gloves are thoroughly stained with red as I shatter the glass window with my fists.

Shadow collapsed to the floor when he was released. The sight of him makes me feel as if someone has punched my heart out with brass knuckles.

His glossy black coat is now dry and stiff, resembling charcoal. Even his stripes and muzzle are charred black. He curls up in a fetal position and flexes his spines after he hits the ground. I don't think the action is intentional; his subconsciousness reacting to the pain.

As I kneel down next to him, I see wisps of smoke rising from him, and the sickening burning smell reaches me. I'm fighting back the urge to gag, but at the same time, I NEED to be closer, I NEED to tell him that he's okay.

"Shadow, Shadow…Oh, Shadow!" I find myself repeating this over and over again as I put my palm against his forehead. He whimpers and jerks away. I've accidentally hurt him.

Shadow's eyelids flutter open, and he gives me a confused, horrified stare before closing them again and curling up even tighter. His ragged breaths are suddenly much more audible, with a shrill whine behind them every time he inhales.

The concept of him being so helpless is unfamiliar to me as I watch Shadow's fervent face. Even now he can maintain that headstrong grimace he was created with. It's that grimace that seems to say, "I'm dangerous, I can take care of myself, leave me alone."

He leaves a dark smear of blood on the white floor as I lift him off the floor. Unexpectedly, my vision blurs for a moment and I have to blink. Shadow has little spats of water on his blackened muzzle when my sight clears up.

They're my tears. Since when did I start crying?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't take long for us to get out of Doctor's underground base. We emerge from a deep crevice in the side of a mountain. Below us, several steep flights of stairs lead down to that accursed lab. Supposedly nobody knows of its location, so perhaps one day I'll come back and burn the place down.

No, Shadow and I will destroy it together.

I tell myself this, but in the back of my mind I know that any real aid in Shadow's health is beyond me. I'm not even too sure of his condition right now. Cradled in my arms, he hasn't moved at all, save for his violent shivering.

It's dark out, and the air has that crisp sharpness to it that tells of the even colder weather that is soon to come. Shadow's rapid little gasps become white puffs of vapor that dissolve in my face. His breath is warm and tainted with sickness.

I'm assuming the cold weather is good for him, because I can smell the burns on his skin. Not to mention that he seems a bit feverish. However, I don't want to do anything stupid based on that theory. Instead, we have no choice but for me to carry him to the nearest town. That happens to be several miles away.

It's a long way to run, even for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel… light, numb… I might even be floating, but I'm not sure. This must be what it's like to be dead. It's good to know this, because I figure if some of the more popular religions are true, then I'd be in hell right now.

After all, I'm responsible for a lot of deaths. That wouldn't have looked good on my nonexistent slate.

This isn't paradise though, because the most important essential is missing.

Sonic.

Where is he now? Probably with the living, wondering why I've disappeared for so long. All while I'm stuck floating in this magical painkiller land. Wait… I'm starting to hurt now. It's a throbbing ache all over that's gradually getting stronger. Damn, maybe I'm going to hell after all.

…

Eternal pain; and I never even got to say goodbye to Sonic. He's going to think that I left him. My love will live the rest of his life thinking badly of me for hiding and breaking his heart. I didn't do it on purpose, but I don't get any say in that, do I?

There's a constant beeping sound going on now. It's high pitched and hard on my sensitive hearing. My ears twitch, and a deep groan comes from me without my consent.

I realize now that the sensations around me feel too real for death. My eyes start to work again as blurry forms sharpen into recognizable shapes. I'm in a hospital, neatly bandaged up in random places and laid out on a stiff bed. One of my arms is bent at an awkward to allow room for an IV that's embedded in it, and on the other side of me, my bare hand is resting in the palm of Sonic's glove.

"Good morning, Shadow." Sonic says gently, as if he were talking to a child. I'm being babied by him, something I should naturally take offence to. But I like it.

Sonic is sitting in a small stool next to my bed, most of him is slumped against the wall in a position comfortable enough to sleep in. His eyes have turned a dull green, and there are stiff streaks of fur on his muzzle, as if tears have been running down his face.

I've caused him grief.

"I'm sorry."

Amazingly, Sonic gives me a true smile and shakes his head. "Why in the world should you be apologizing, Shadow?"

This is one of the things I love about him, the way he's so passive. He doesn't hit or try to own me like everyone else. I know Sonic will find some way to prove me wrong if I explain my reasons for apologizing, so instead I take an interest in the several strands of fur I've left on the hospital bed. It's not the time of year to be shedding, so the electricity must have taken a toll on my pelt.

Nevertheless, a shiny fresh coat is already growing out to replace the hairs that have been fried dead. The new growth sends my skin prickling uncomfortably, and every time I shift slightly, I shed more old fur on the blankets.

Sonic follows my gaze with a curious twinkle in his eyes. "You're healing remarkably fast, even the doctor says so."

The word doctor sends a sick feeling to my stomach. I know Sonic isn't talking about the 'Doctor' that tried to kill me, but it's an instinctive response that I can't prevent.

"Why did you bring me to a hospital? You know it's dangerous for both of us. G.U.N. has spies everywhere and -"

"You needed it." Sonic cut me off breezily, "Besides, I told the administration that you're Sonic the Hedgehog."

What a stupid idea, he'll get into a ton of legal trouble if he's caught.

Sonic laughs when I point this out. "Shadow, we'll just leave some cash in the room to pay for medical expenses and leave before they can ask you any questions. We're on the bottom floor of the building after all; we can sneak out the window."

"If you put me under your name, who do they think you are?"

Sonic smirked, exhilarated by the flawlessness if his plan. "I'm Miles Prower, a distant relative who's just visiting from another continent. I cleared it up with Tails, of course. He doesn't mind."

Well, I guess Sonic's not being TOO reckless. I find myself sighing and closing my eyes again. A migraine that's been throbbing at the back of my skull begins to grow.

"Shadow? Oh, you're out of morphine!"

"Hmmm…"

I can feel his fingers grazing my forehead hesitantly. "One day of rest and you'll be okay. Oh, the nurse is here…"

Strange, it took longer than it should have for me to become aware of a new presence. Without warning, something pricks at my neck and I rapidly slide from consciousness. The nurse must have drugged me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town's central park is a peaceful place to be during the winter, especially during the late night, when the place is deserted. Of course, there is the exception of a certain hedgehog couple making their way down the frosty sidewalk.

Sonic had his signature crooked smile on, wearing a bright red coat with fluffy white cuffs on the wrists. Naturally, he wanted to look appropriate for the holidays.

Shadow, on the other hand, wore a simple cobalt sweater with a V cut on the neck that allowed room for his chest fluff. It had been a gift from Sonic. It wasn't very Christmassy, but Shadow wasn't one to flaunt his holiday cheer.

He had recovered considerably from his attempted murder that took place a week before. His fur was once again a glossy black, also slightly thicker than before to serve as his winter coat. His stripes were a lively red, and his muzzle a healthy caramel color.

"Nice, isn't it?" Sonic asked admiringly, "The way the snow sparkles like that?"

Shadow's ruby eyes glittered curiously as he observed the scenery. "Yes, it is quite something. Millions of little delicate crystals joined together in one great, cold blanket. It's a shame greasy little children trample it down during the daylight hours."

"Shadow…" Sonic chided, "They're only having fun. Isn't it nice to see people happy?"

Shadow's ears flicked indifferently. "I can't quite relate, but I know what you're trying to say."

Sonic sighed, but there was good-natured laughter behind his exasperation. "I guess that's good enough."

Several moments of silence followed as they walked on. Shadow watched snowflakes flutter by, his jaw set firmly, as if he were troubled. Something was on his mind, and it didn't take long for Sonic to catch on.

"What's wrong?"

Shadow cast a sideways glance at Sonic, then went back to watching the snowflakes. "Does it… bother you that we're gay?"

Sonic seemed caught off guard by the question. "What brought that up?"

"Well, Knuckles never talks to us anymore, and Rouge hates us-"

"She's jealous."

"The whole reason Doctor tried to kill me is because he's a homophobe!"

Sonic blinked in surprise, "You never told me that."

"I know…" Shadow sighed guiltily, "I love you, Sonic. You know it. I've just been thinking, maybe us being together is a burden to you and your social life."

Sonic stopped walking, gently drawing Shadow to a halt as well. "Shadow-"

"Please don't lie and say something comforting."

"Shadow, look at me." Something in Sonic's tone wavered.

Emerald and Ruby eyes met. Shadow's face was a hard wall struggling to keep a mild expression, while Sonic's was a visible reflection of every emotion the ebony hedgehog was trying to hold back.

"I won't lie." Sonic said, almost aggressively. "It was self-conscious at first, and Knuckles and Rouge were no help. Even Amy hired a priest to give me lessons about why it's sinful to be gay." he blinked, and a single tear trailed down his cheek.

Shadow wiped it away with his thumb, and Sonic caught his hand in the act and held it to his face. He closed his eyes as he finished what he had begun to say. "I thought about it for a long time, and I realized that I really love you, Shads. That's more important to me than trying to live up to people who can't accept me for who I truly am."

Sonic opened his eyes as he felt Shadow's free arm wrap around him in a gentle embrace. With their faces so close together, he couldn't tell what expression Shadow had on, but he could feel and hear his shaky little breaths. "Shadow… are you crying?"

"N-no…"

The stuttering sob told Sonic otherwise. He began to stoke Shadow's spines soothingly. "Please don't lie to me, Shadow. I'm not going to judge you."

Shadow didn't respond, and after several moments, Sonic leaned away to observe his face. The ebony hedgehog's cheeks were slick with tears. Nearly his entire muzzle had gone rosy enough to match his eyes. "Sonic," Shadow's voice was slightly altered from the crying, "I love you too."

"I know." Sonic smiled and kissed him on the lips, something which Shadow happily returned. When they pulled away a few seconds later, Sonic's cheeks had gone rosy as well. He chuckled in amusement, earning a confused look from Shadow.

"It's nothing." Sonic assured him, "Your lips just taste like peppermint, that's all."

Shadow laughed as well, wiping tears off his face. "And you have onion breath."

"I ate chili dogs before I came here." Sonic admitted guiltily.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

And then, amidst feathery little snowflakes that gathered and sparkled on their fur, they kissed again, more romantically than before.


End file.
